The present invention relates generally to sports wraps used for treating sore muscles, joints or limbs strained or injured through exercise or injury, including but not limited to shoulders, elbows, knees, ankles, wrists and the like, and more specifically to an improved temperature-regulating sports wrap with improved attachments.
Conventional sports wraps include an elongate, polymeric foam device defining a pocket dimensioned for receiving a temperature-regulating element, such as a gel pack, hot pack, cold pack or other known temperature-generating element, including such elements configured to expand and/or generate desired temperatures upon application of water or the like. The temperature-regulating element, once inserted in the pocket, emits cold or hot temperature to the afflicted body part as desired. Conventional wraps include regions of VELCRO® hook-and-loop fastener material or the like for securing ends of the wrap device in a designated part of the body. Often the material used for the wrap device is incorporated with elastic or other stretchable material to enhance the fit of the device to the user.
However, due to the irregular shape of user's limbs and joints, conventional sports wraps are often difficult to secure adequately to the afflicted area for proper delivery of the desired hot/cold temperature of the temperature-regulating element. Even if initially tight, the wraps soon loosen. Alternately, the conventional wraps often slacken to the extent that the temperature-regulating element is no longer held against the designated afflicted area, so that the effectiveness of the element is lost, and the soreness or other affliction is not ameliorated.
Thus, there is a need for an improved sports wrap that addresses the above-listed drawbacks.